Keeping up with you
by lazy-person-with-a-computer
Summary: The story continues from after the manga, my heart is racing but I can't stop I've come so far after These 5 years, I'm 16 yrs old I haven't seen my girlfriend Sana in 3yrs who is now a world famous actress and singer and model, I am Akito Hayama. I've been living in L.A for the past 3 yrs. recovering from my operation.Tomorrow I'll be going back to Japan.
1. last night

Keeping up with you

Chapter one – Bed of clouds

The music was blearing in my ears, cold beads of sweat was running down my back. The cold night air was harsh, each time I breathe pain shots through my lungs, every step gets worse but I don't stop running, no, I can't stop running. I have one dream, and I won't stop until I've reached that goal. Running past the city lights, its 9:00pm cars rush by wanting to go home to their families. this is my 5th lap around the city, just 3km more before I reach my house; I have the urge to through up my heart is racing but I can't stop I've come so far after These 5 years, I'm 16yrs old I haven't seen my girlfriend Sanna in 3yrs who is now a world famous actress and singer, I am Akito hayama. I've been living in L.A for the past 3 yrs. recovering from my operation (read the manga I can't be bothered to explain XD) Tomorrow I'll be going back to Japan.

[Time skip at Akito's house]

I stood under the hotting running water. I was already to pack for tomorrow's flight back to japan, the whole house was packed up and shipped off to japan last month so the whole house was empty not counting some cloths, shampoo etc. Dad sis and I were gonna take the 3:00am flight so we would arrive in japan around 9 ish (don't know how long the flight it from L.A to japan just made it up XD) I turned the tap off, Grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist, I walked out of the bathroom and down the empty hall to my bedroom where I got changed into my black boxers.

" Akito Dinners ready" yelled my sister from down stairs.

"coming" I yelled back, I ran down the stairs skipping two steps at a time

"How was your run son?" ask my dad in his deep voice

"fine, itadakimasu" I said while stuffing my face with meat lovers pizza

" Akito stop eating like a pig!" my sister screeched

Hn

"don't you Dare Hn me Akito!" my sister exploded

"shut up your making my ears bleed" I said with an anger tick

"itadakimasu" said my dad before grabbing a slice of Hawaiian pizza

"itadakimasu" sighed Natsumi while grabbing her vegetarian pizza

for the rest of the night we just talked about our plans for tomorrow

[time skip Akito's bed]

I looked up at my celling thinking about the past three years High school, my friends, the surgery, the recovery, karate and learning English. I don't remember falling asleep but I knew I was in a dream.


	2. Talking to the Moon

"Akito, Akito wake up Akito " called an angel

"s-Sanna is that you" I called back

" wake the fuck up Akito" screamed the angel

"what?" I asked I asked confused

"I said wake The fuck up you Shit head" Screamed my sister and splashed cold water on my face

I woke up dripping wet to see my older sister standing in front of my bed with and empty bucket

"rise and shine porky pine" sang my sister in a cheery voice

"rise and shine my fucking Bitch, why the hell did you pour water on me when I'm fucking sleeping you stupid slut" I shouted

"just hurry up or we'll miss the plane" said my sister as if nothing had just happened

" fine" I said getting up slowly. I had a quick hot shower and changed into a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt into Nike in black across the front.

[time skip in akito's car]

watch?v=K59Tmrs9YD0 (listen while your reading the song XD)

I rested my head against the window looking up at the moon I smiled a little thinking about Sanna and her idiotic ways, her bright smile, her slinky brown hair, her pure deep brown eyes. "I'm coming Sanna just wait a little longer for me" I whispered to the moon.

"did you say something Akito" ask my dad

"no just something in my throat" I replied

we got to the airport and it was 2:00am we started to walk down to the terminal with our carry on luggage

" Mr Hayama, Akito Hayama and Natsumi Hayama please make you way to the plane we will be taking off in 5 minutes we are taking an earlier flight I repeat Mr Hayama, Akito Hayama and Natsumi Hayama please make you way to the plane we will be taking off in 5 minutes we are taking an earlier flight" Said a lady from the airport speaker.

"well this is good we get to arrive at Japan about an hour earlier" stated my dad

"yes, Sanna just wait a little longer" I thought

"well hurry up then" shouted my sister. We ran to the plane and were on our way to Sa- I mean Japan.


	3. Welcome home

Chapter 3

Welcome back

[Time skip at The Japanese airport]

As we walked out of the plane a small smile formed on my lips one step closer to Sanna. We were making our way towards the exit when suddenly

"AKitoooooooooooooo!" Someone called from across the room but before I could turn around or even respond

"Uuf" the wind was knocked out of me and I was laying backwards on the cold tiled floor, I could feel a weight on my stomach and I looked up to see a angel crying.

"Akito" the angel cried, snot now coming out her nose (in the cute way they do in anime XD) the angel pecked my lips and face before hugging me and Bering her face in my neck.

"S-Sanna?" I ask, the angel looked up and nodded

"Of course it is you big dummy" she shouted in happiness while pulling out her red and yellow plastic hammer and hitting me on the Head

"Where the hell does she pull that hammer out from" I thought to myself

"I missed you so much you dummy" said Sanna while hugging me

"I missed you more stupid" I said in a gentle voice hugging her back.

{"Sanna who is this man your hugging" ask a reporter

"is he your boyfriend" ask a female reporter

"is he related to you" asked another reporter suddenly we were surround by reporters from all over the world with their cameras.

" sorry Its-a-se-cr-et *wink*" Sanna giggled

"SANNA" Shouted Rei jumping up and down behind the reporters

"make way make way, come on all of you scram before I call the police leave Sanna some privacy" said Rei pushing through the crowd (not sure if I want that in the story) }. Sanna jumped of my stomach and jumped in front of my dad and sister

"welcome back mush-for-brains" Sanna cheered (welcomed) we all sweat dropped Rei included

"after all these years you still call us that" Nastumi sighed (stated)

"it's good to see you Sanna" commented my dad. I got up and dusted the invisible dirt of my pants and picked up my bag.

[time skip outside the airport ]

{I put my hand out to hail a cab when Sanna suddenly

"what are doing akito" ask Sanna tilting her head to the side(don't know how to write this section)}

{"God she looked so cute, Sanna was wearing a tight yellow sundress, she sure has changed her hair is down to her waist and curled at the end, she's got an tall slim figure (still smaller than akito and the guys XD) a small waist, pink glossy lips, red rosy cheeks her eyes are still big and pure and best of all her Boobs she's got like C cup breast, well what can I say I've always been a pervert " I thought to myself smirking( don't know how to write/explain this)}

"hey are you even listening to me!" *bonk*" Sanna {screamed (not sure if screamed is the right word)} {while (while?)} hitting me on the head with her hammer.

"sigh just take my car" Sanna sighed {said?} dramatically. and if as on Queue {is that how you spell it} a slick black Volvo {don't know what type of car I should use but I don't want to use a limo} pulled up in front of us. Rei opened the door for us to get in,

"this is so cool, I cant believe we're getting pick up by a famous person" my sister squealed while getting in the car making Sanna sweat drop

"Thank you very much Sanna" thanked my dad getting in the car second

"thanks I said also getting in the car

"I'll drive said Rei to the driver while walking around the front of the car, he got in in started the engine did his seat belt up and looked through rear view mirror back at us "1,2,3… wait where's Sanna " Rei asked panicking, suddenly we heard a roar of an engine next to (outside of the car XD)us and saw Sanna riding a racing motor bike (you imagine it XD) poking her tongue out at Rei.

"oh God no, I thought she left {hunter(her Bike)} at home today" Rei said with the blood draining from his face

{" wh who's Hunter " asked my now shocked sister(delete if change the name of hunter)}

{"Hunter is the name of Sanna's Bike" Rei replied(re word/change or delete if original sentence changes)} {while driving like a maniac trying to catch up to Sanna. after driving like crazy we finally caught up with Sanna at the traffic lights(re word)}

"Sanna I told you not to ride {Hunter} anymore it's to dangerous what happens if you fall off, your career will be over!" shouted Rei out the window.

"Well I have to work today remember?" shouted Sanna from her Bike. The blood drained from Rei's face again

"Damn was that on today!?" asked Rei

"Yep and it starts in 5 min" replied Sanna. The traffic lights turned a bright green

"bye bye *wink*" sang Sanna and with that she speed of with her bike leaving us dumbfound once again.

[time skip Sanna's studio]

we walked in to Sanna's filming set(all their bags where left in the car XD), to be honest I was surprised on how big it was like the lighting and cameras, everywhere people scattered everywhere like busy ants. I looked around the room looking for Sanna when…

"Hey Ho every one" cheered Sanna {smiling like a goof ball (delete?} running into the room wearing a short scarlet skirt and a black t-shirt cut just above her flat stomach {should the T-shirt say something or have a pattern?)}.

"OK every one places, places! Naozumi and Sanna centre stage please, we'll start off with the Sex Scene now" Instructed the Director. This time the blood drained from my face.


	4. Keeping stress Levels under control

Chapter 4

Keeping stress levels under control

Sanna and Naozumi made their way to the king seize bed which was placed in the centre of the stage.

"Start rolling in 3,2,1 action" shouted the director from his chair.

"Your father must have been a thief Cindy, Because he stole all the stars from heaven and put them in your eyes" Simon said lovingly (Cindy= Sanna and Simon=Naozumi XD)

*blush*" st stop it your just saying th- " Cindy was stopped by a kiss from Simon, Cindy's eyes were wide in shock but soon closed and she started to kiss Simon back.

"Here" Rei whispered in my ear, I looked down to see that Rei was offering me a round yellow ball, out of curiosity I reached out my hand to grab the strange yellow object out of Rei's hand

"Hn it's a stress ball, I see but why did you give it to me" I thought out loud

"To relive your stress" Answered Rei.

" Hmph relief from what" I replied acting as though the sex scene wasn't bothering me

"take a look at what they're doing now then" said Rei. I allowed myself a quick glance towards the stage and instantly regrated it. Sanna and Naozumi were having a hot and passionate kiss, Sanna's leg was wrapped around Naozumi's waist, Naozumi's hand was slowly making its way up Sanna's leg until his hand was under her skirt and not a second later came out from under her skirt revealing him holding Sanna's black laced panties.

*turns head back to Rei* Hmph "see if I care" I said pissed off "I mean who the hell does that guy think he is taking Sanna's panties off, jeez the nerve of the guy" I thought to myself. I looked up to see Rei bitting a handkerchief (the way they do it in the anime) and crying tears of frustration, at least I'm not the only one that feels uncomfortable about this.

*moan*" Simon ah" cried Cindy

*grunt* "ah Cindy" shouted Simon. I turned around facing the stage to see a shocking scene Sanna and Naozumi's clothes were thrown around the stage the bed sheets were messed up and a naked Naozumi was on MY Sanna, Naozumi's back was turned on us which pissed me off more and each time he moved the bed did too, God this is really pissing me off I'm gonna kill someone if this doesn't stop. And as if he could read my mind

"cut! Sanna, Naozumi great work great work ok everyone let's get ready for the next scene" the Director shouted through his megaphone.

"alright great job everyone!" shouted a butt naked Sanna

"Sanna put some clothes on!" shouted Rei running up to Sanna with his arm full of clothes.

[time skip 7:00pm Akito's house]

It was just after 7 when we got home I had a hot shower and changed into my red boxers I was sitting on the window sill thinking about what happened in the past few hours when something in the corner of my eye caught my attention I looked to see what it was, and soon realized it was the plastic dinosaur that Sanna gave me for our joint Birthday party I smiled and pick it up I thought about everything back then how Sanna went bungee jumping off the school Gym roof, my family got back together and all my friends. I decided to go to bed early that night without dinner I have school tomorrow anyway so I didn't want to be tired for that. I switched off my light and went to sleep.


	5. My Goal

Chapter 5

My goal

I woke up at 5am determined to start training. I pulled myself out of bed and walk over to my closet I grabbed my Karate uniform (whatever it's called XD) I walked down the stairs careful not to make a sound, at the bottom of the stairs at the bottom of the stairs I walked down the hall and opened the door which lead into our spare room which I turned into a simple gym it was a plain white room with a polished wooden floor, a morrow that stretched along the back wall, another door that leads out onto a small deck that looks out into my neighbours pool (back yard) and a window which faced east. The room contained a chin up bar, a punching bag and a weights bench oh and a clock. I walked to the middle of the room and layed on my back " ok 200 sit ups 100 squats and 300 chin ups" I instructed myself "Yosh here I go" I clicked play on my IPhone (playlist [first song the fighter]) and started my training

Just waking up in the morning  
And to be well,  
Quite honest with ya,  
I ain't really sleep well  
Ya ever feel like your train of thought's been derailed?  
That's when you press on - Lee nails  
Half the population's just waitin to see me fail  
Yeah right, you're better off trying to freeze hell  
Some of us do it for the females  
And others do it for the retail

But I do it for the kids, life threw the towel in on  
Every time you fall it's only making your chin strong  
And I'll be in your corner like Mick, baby, 'til the end  
Or when you hear a song from that big lady

_[Bridge]_  
Until the referee rings the bell  
Until both your eyes start to swell  
Until the crowd goes home  
What we gonna do ya'll?

_[Chorus - Ryan Tedder]_  
Give em hell, turn their heads  
Gonna live life 'til we're dead.  
Give me scars, give me pain  
Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me  
There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter  
Here comes the fighter  
That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me,  
This one's a fighter

_[Verse 2]_  
And if I can last thirty rounds  
There's no reason you should ever have your head down  
Six foot five, two hundred and twenty pounds  
Hailing from rock bottom, loserville, nothing town

Text book version of a kid going nowhere fast  
And now I'm yelling, "Kiss my ass"  
It's gonna take a couple right hooks, a few left jabs  
For you to recognize you really ain't got it bad

_[Bridge]_  
Until the referee rings the bell  
Until both your eyes start to swell  
Until the crowd goes home  
What we gonna do ya'll?

_[Chorus - Ryan Tedder]_  
Give em hell, turn their heads  
Gonna live life 'til we're dead.  
Give me scars, give me pain  
Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me  
There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter  
Here comes the fighter  
That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me,  
This one's a fighter

Everybody put yo hands up  
What we gonna do (hey!) _[x4]_ y'all?  
What we gonna do (hey!) _[x3]_ y'all?

If you fall pick yourself up off the floor (get up)  
And when your bones can't take no more (c'mon)  
Just remember what you're here for  
Cuz I know Imma damn sure

Give em hell, turn their heads  
Gonna live life 'til we're dead.  
Give me scars, give me pain  
Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me  
There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter  
Here comes the fighter  
That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me,  
This one's a fighter

'Til the referee rings the bell  
'Til both ya eyes start to swell  
'Til the crowd goes home,  
What we gonna do kid?

I let go of the chin up bar and wiped the sweat off my forehead I walk over to my weight bence and lay down 500 chest presses with my 100kg weights (I know none of these exercises are realistic but this is Akito were talking about he can do anything XD) after doing my weights I pulled myself of the bench dragging my feet to the kitchen where Dad and Sis were having breakfast ( dad= in his business suit and Sis= in geans and a hazel brown T-shirt cause she's going to college ) I walked over to the fridge and got the carton of milk out, and drank straight from the carton

"Akito use a glass!" Nastumi shouted from the dining table

" Hn" I looked at the clock, 7:35am I better get ready then.

[time skip Akito's Highs school]

I was sitting in the back of class ~ 2 A~ I had my feet up on the table my uniform was messy( you know the drill lose tie, untucked T-shirt you know the bad boy kinda look XD) my head phones in and music blearing the next song started to play ~run away baby by Buron mars ~ when Sanna walked in with her uniform modified short skirt, hair out, a black belt and thigh high socks, her uniform had a messy but sexy look to it ( actually Sanna woke up late AGAIN like she ALWAYS does so that's why it looks messy) this song was perfect for the mood I could just picture the scene with me being the police officer and Sanna being the runaway robber (imagine cat women like outfit you know) (by the way Sanna is still in the door way

Ah yes  
Well, look at here, look at here  
Ah, what do we have?  
Another pretty thang ready for me to grab (sanna walks in in a sexy way )

But little does she know  
That I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing  
'Cause at the end of the night  
It is her I'll be holding ( Sanna cutely waves hi to every one )

I love you so  
That's what you'll say  
You'll tell me  
Baby, baby, please don't go away  
But when I play, I never stay ( Sanna talking to a group of friends)

To every girl that I meet here  
This is what I say

Run, run, runaway, runaway, baby  
Before I put my spell on you (Sanna spots Me and her faces lights up)  
You better get, get, getaway, getaway, darling  
'Cause everything you heard is true

Your poor little heart will end up alone  
'Cause what knows I'm a rolling stone (She starts making her way over to me)  
So you better run, run, runaway, runaway, baby

Ah yeah  
Well, let me think, let me think  
Ah, what should I do?  
So many eager young bunny's (she puts her bag down on the desk in front of me next to the window)  
That I'd like to pursue

Now even now they eating out  
The palm of my hand  
There's only one carrot  
And they all gotta share it ( She winks at me…. God damit her timing couldn't be better why on that line! Crap am I blushing!? (every is told from Akito's thoughts in this scene by the way)

I love you so  
That's what you'll say  
You'll tell me  
Baby, baby, please don't go away ( she's almost at my desk when some Jerk stands infront of Sanna asking for an autograph)  
But when I play, I never stay

To every girl that I meet here  
This is what I say

Run, run, runaway, runaway, baby (suddenly like half of the guys in our school is asking for her autograph )  
Before I put my spell on you  
You better get, get, getaway, getaway, darling  
'Cause everything you heard is true

Your poor little heart will end up alone  
'Cause what knows I'm a rolling stone  
So you better run, run, runaway, runaway, baby

See I ain't try to hurt you, baby  
No, no, no, I just wanna work you, baby, yup, yup  
See I ain't try to hurt you, baby (Sanna is signing the last guy's autograph)  
No, no, no, I just wanna work you, baby

If you scared you better run ( she looks up with an apolizatike smile)  
You better run, you better run(she slowly walk over to me )  
You better, you better, you better

Run, run, runaway, runaway, baby  
Before I put my spell on you (with each step she takes her smiles get bigger)  
You better get, get, getaway, getaway, darling  
'Cause everything you heard is true

Your poor little heart will end up alone  
'Cause what knows I'm a rolling stone  
So you better run, run, runaway, runaway, baby (Sanna is standing right in front of me)

I grab her arm and pulled her down so she's sitting in my lap

"got you" I whispered in Sanna's ear.


	6. Home Room disaster

We were all sitting waiting for home room to start (which was suppose to start 7mins ago) when *crash*

"I'm here, I'm here" shouted a loud lady she had long curly scarlet hair which was obviously dyed that was tied up in a messy bun, she had big brown eyes slightly red from staying up late the night before, she was wearing black track suit pants and an over seize white t-shirt by the looks of things she just woke up *sweat drop*

" he..he.. sorry guys I kinda slept in" the idiotic teacher said while scratching the back of her neck and laughing

"not again" called out one boy in the front row

" yeaah may chan come on you're a teacher" shouted another girl

"bet you were up all night watching anime again ha?" giggled Sanna

"gasp how, why, you all have no faith in me do you" may chan said dramaticly (may chan is the teacher but she's to laid back to be called sensie )

The whole class burst out laughing well everyone but me

"shhh guys your gonna get me in trouble if Jane sensie finds out I was late again today she's gonna..

*slam* the sliding door slammed open revelling another female teacher around the same aga as may chan (their both in their early 30s) she had silky long straight black hair which was tied back in a neat high pony tail she was wearing a black pencil skirt and a white blouse, she was creating a dark and scary aura around her she was glaring at may chan shaking with rage. In the meantime our useless homeroom teacher was frozen in fear/shock with her back to the other female teacher. May chan slowly turned on her heel to face the angry teacher

" yo Jane chan h-hows it going" may chan greeted shakily

" how it going, hows it going! What the hell do you mean hows it going do you have any idea how late you are!? Shouted the Jane sensei

*sigh* "just get dressed you fool"

The next thing I knew may chan was getting undressed in front of the whole class

" not here you idiot" Jane sensei shouted *bang* she gave may chan a well-deserved hit on the head

Ow what was that for Ja chan?

"You cant undress here show a little pride in yourself"

" well it doesn't matter I know everyone he-" may chan stopped midd sentence when she spotted me

"oh god" I thought as I watch a creepy smile form on her face, she ran up to me and started pulling on my cheeks

" hey who's this" she ask looking back at the class still pulling on my cheeks

" that hurts you old hag" I compliend *anger tick*

*anger tick* "what did ya say I only 30 you little twerp" she replyed pulling harder I swear my face just stretched 30cm wider

"I said what I said" I answered back with my cheetah tail and ears popping out

"KAWAII omg there so cute" may chan fan girled while touching and patting my ears

"oh I see so the old hag is an otaku" I smirked

*may chan turned into stone*

"pfft hahahahaha" Jane sensei exploded with laughter

*wipe tears from the coner of her eyes with one hand and holding her stmoch with her other hand* ha ha ha woo you hit the nail on the head with that one hayama san" Jane sensei congratulated me

*may chan cracked out of her stone stage* your so mean jane chan *may chan crying a water fall of tears while bitting a handkerchief*

*everyone laughing*

"anyway who is the little kid anyway?" wondered may chan *everyone in the class including Jane sensei fell anime style*

" ma-may chan he's the transfer student in our class" aya chan informed

"huuuh since when were we having a transfer student!?"

"we had a teachers meeting on it last month remember" *sweat drop* Jane sensei answered

"oh yeah I remember that meeting I feel a sleep straight away cause I watched 13 episodes of black butler the night before, yes I remember it well it was a good nap I dreamed I was the main character for a shuogo maga" may chan nodded and smiled as she remembered

"how the hell did you not get caught" yelled Jane sensei

"I put a book up in front of me face" *may chan put her thumbs up while winking and sticking her toungh out*

*smiles sweetly* well have a good day everyone and keep your teacher out of trouble" Jane sensei

"well you guys just hang tight till I get changed and mmmm aya chan can you keep an eye out for me thanks" may chan called over shoulder before leaving the class room to go get changed.

"so who were they" I wondered out loud

" that was May chan and Jane sensei their knowen over the whole school for having a ying and yang friendship, Jane sensei is really kind hearted and pretty, she's a hard worker good at sports and she's well perfect then we have May chan well she's color blind with no sense of direction and a lazy simple minded idiot…" Tsuyoshi kun explained

… I see

"Ok class first things first we need a class representative" May chan called from the front of the class ( she was wearing jeans shorts with a pair of blue converse with a light blue T-shirt with a sleeping pig on it.

"what about you Sana" May chan more like orderd then suggested

"hn Sana couldn't handle a job like that she's too stupied I mean she's my girlfriend but sometimes a brick is smater then her and the class representative is supposed to be smart"

"yeah that's a great idea" aya chan said

"yeah I agree" Tsuyoshi kun agreed what the hell has everyone gone mad when I was away theres no way Sana can handle being class rep.

"k, I'll be class rep again" Sana cheered, wait hold the phone what does she mean by again what the hell?

"ok guys we have to congratulate Sana for getting number one in the whole grade in the mid terms" May chan announced while clapping her hands. What the hell is going on Im like a alien that's landed on a fouren planet Sana is a clumsy idiot how could she possibly top midterms and be class rep

Tsuyoshi kun leaned over and wishperd to me I bet your surprised aren't you yeah so were we when sana suddenly become a scholar student but she really study hard and she's famous not just here in japan but all over the world, She's also captain of the tennis club and is voted the prettiest girl in the school. She has her own fan club and she is the karate, tennis and gymnastic club even though she only comes to school twice a week and to the club practice and events.

Oh

OMG I'm gonna be late sorry guys I have to go to a movie shoot cya *bow* Sana shouted over her shoulder before scarring off to her job.

The rest of the day was uneventful I sat with Aya chan and Tsuyoshi kun at lunch I found out that Fuka chan moved to Hawaii cause of her Moms work last year. I walked home with Tsuyoshi kun and Aya chan and did my homework before going to bed all in all the rest of the day felt empty without Sana.


End file.
